Siempre habrá dos versiones
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: [SPOILER] Si bien Shikamaru Nara tenía una vida plena a su corta edad, al haberle fallado a una persona se convenció que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por esta. Habrá un lado de la historia que no se contó porque no tenía cimientos. Pero aún así, eso formaba parte de la realidad de ambos.


**Annyo~~ Wow...años sin estar acá~ ._. En mi defensa, sólo diré que necesitaba desahogarme de, bueno...un gran porcentaje de las personas ya "presenciaron" el final de "Naruto" y supongo que entenderían o algo así de qué hablo, sobretodo si aún hay personas que sabían cuál era mi pareja favorita y así. **

**La serie le perteneció y le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (bravo, Kishi~)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Shikadai! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que saludes de buena manera a tus tíos!?<br>—Ya mujer. —Soltaba cansino el Nara menor colocándose sus pantuflas para retirarse a su habitación. — Me queda mucha vida para saludarlos bien.  
>— ¿¡Qué...!?<br>—Basta, Temari. — Irrumpía Kankuro echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. —Es un niño. Tampoco tienes que adiestrarlo como una marioneta o un perro.  
>—Además...—Habló Gaara. —No deberías hablarle así cuando tiene visitas.—Finalizó para señalar a la pequeña rubia que estaba de pie a lado del chico mirando nerviosa la escena. Temari asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una cuchara de madera aún en su mano. Cuando los ojos de las dos féminas se encontraron, la chiquilla hizo una reverencia y se quitó los zapatos. Temari no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrojar "disimuladamente" el instrumento de cocina a un lado (que para variar, la lanzó golpeando a Kankuro en la cara).<br>—Inojin-chan. Pasa. — La menor reiteró que pasaría al recinto. Shikadai se limitó a soltar un sonido de burla, el cuál pasó desapercibido por todos...menos por su madre.  
>—Y tú jovencito...—Se refirió la mayor torciendo los labios intentando con las facciones de hasta de las que carecía sonreír. —Debiste haberme avisado que vendría Inojin. Al menos para haber limpiado la casa cocinado algo. Siempre me haces lo mismo. —Dijo para sí misma dándoles la espalda y alcanzando a sus hermanos en la sala. — Si no está <em>disque<em> "practicando" con las niñas, está haciendo "tareas extra" en la academia.  
>—Y tú siempre lo estás regañando porque hace o no hace nada. —Interrumpió Kankuro con tono altanero. —No me extrañaría que mi sobrino quisiera casarse antes de los dieciséis sólo para irse de casa y librarse de ti.<br>— ¡Yo educo a mi hijo como me venga en gana!—Soltó entrecerrando los dientes para evitar un escándalo y sobretodo teniendo a la hija de la mejor amiga de su esposo en casa. —Todo lo hago para que sea un hombrecito responsable. —Se escudó aún con actitud defensiva. — Ya ven, por más que sus padres intentaron, nunca pudieron hacer eso con Shikamaru.  
>—Oe, mujer, no es correcto hablar a espaldas de los demás. Así no pueden defenderse. — Aquella voz que recién ingresaba a la casa llamó la atención de los presentes. Hizo un además con la mano en señal de saludo y los dos hombres aún sentados hicieron una leve reverencia.<br>—Otro que saluda como burro. —Comentó rodando los ojos. Por otro lado Gaara se preguntaba cómo demonios era que su matrimonio seguía funcionando. Y en principio, ¿Cómo es que habían logrado empezar una relación y casarse años atrás? Borró esa sonrisa de los labios recuperando su postura neutral. —Además no dije mentiras. No quiero que Shikadai haga lo que se le pegue la gana. Me perdonas pero en ese aspecto quiero que sea lo contrario a ti.  
>—<em>Ouch<em>. —Fingió dejando algunos papeles en la cómoda de la estancia. — ¿Y a qué se debe ese comentario que A LEGUAS se nota que es porque quieres sacar a tema algo que supongo que hice y te molestó?  
>— ¡Bingo!— Soltó un divertido Kankuro haciendo que los hombres lo tomaran con gracia. Mientras que el rostro de Temari pasaba de níveo a un carmín para nada sutil.<br>—Nara Shikamaru, no diré nada en PRIMERA porque mis hermanos están aquí. Y en SEGUNDA porque no quiero pelear cuando Inojin-chan está en nuestra casa...—El mayor arqueó una ceja en un acto reflejo miró a la puerta de la recámara de Shikadai la cuál estaba por supuesto cerrada.  
>— ¿Inojin está aquí?—Temari enterró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza fingiendo incredulidad.<br>—Además de flojo, SORDO. Sólo por eso te dejo ganar por ahora. —Temari volvió a tomar la cuchara de madera que había lanzado minutos antes. Se acercó aún más a Shikamaru a manera que sus hermanos no escucharan lo que a continuación diría. Y con un semblante enojo y vergüenza susurró: —Pero cuando estemos solos me vas a explicar ¿¡Por qué KAMI estabas con esa tal Shiho cuando se supone que ese día estarías con Naruto en la reunión de lo Kages!?  
>—Serás neurótica. —Objetó de igual manera rascando fatigoso su frente. —Fue Naruto quien me pidió hablar con ella. Quiere que actualice algunos documentos que servirán para la Academia. Después de eso la llevé a la oficina del "Señor Hokage". — Estaba de lo más rebosante mirando como lenta y tortuosamente su mujer se tragaba sus celos a la vez que un nudo en la garganta sin ningún argumento le evitaría refunfuñar. —La reunión ya había terminado. Pregúntales a tus hermanos. —Posó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Temari y de igual manera que ella había hecho momentos atrás negó la cabeza y la miró con pena ajena, claro, en forma de broma. Se dirigió a sus cuñados. —Si me disculpan, voy a organizar unos documentos y descansar. MAÑANA tengo que ver a Shino muy temprano para ayudarle con los de nuevo ingreso. —Se apresuró a aclarar antes de que empezara con los reclamos del vasto repertorio de "Por qué Shikamaru Nara siempre quiere dormirflojear/holgazanear/ hacer nada". Y sin esperar la aprobación de Temari, se marchó hacia la habitación que compartían.

En realidad los papeles los tenía ya ordenados. Únicamente los colocó en su escritorio y se tumbó a su cama. Como era habitual, rápidamente comenzaba a quedarse dormido. De repente escuchó risas inocentes en la habitación de al lado. Recobró el sentido, sin embargo no se molestó en abrir los ojos. A su mente llegó la imagen de su hijo y de Inojin, la hermosa y sorprendentemente tranquila hija de su mejor amiga. Resopló.  
>— ¿Por qué Temari siempre piensa lo peor de mí? —Se preguntaba intrínsecamente tratando de pensar en otra cosa aunque la imagen anterior seguía ahí.— Sigo creyendo que puede creerle a otras personas antes que a mí.—Pero por más que quisiera las risas del cuarto de al lado anulaban los pensamientos que Shikamaru quería crear para distraerse. Debido a que el verdadero problema es que los infante le recordaban a él y a Ino de niños. ¿Qué tendría de malo eso? Nada. Mas se sintió fatal que en un arrebato de cordura aún recordara quién era la persona que en el inicio de su inexperto interior creería que nació para hacerlo feliz. Se sentó de golpe en su mullida cama reposando su cabeza en sus brazos. Minutos después volvió a recostarse cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo.<p>

Sin fuerza, comenzaba rendirse hacia esa maña suya de querer controlar todo lo que pensaba. Porque incluso si poseía un mecanismo interno que medía lo que pensaba las veinticuatro horas del día, no podía ignorar el hecho de que sus sentidos no podía moldearlos ni para bien ni para mal. Los deslices eran parte del proceso de soltar así que qué más daba adentrarse en esos _deja vù_ de su pasado.

...

"Temari, siempre hay dos versiones de las evidencias. Y te pido perdón porque aún si tengo la vida que quiero a tu lado, no es suficiente para que no quiera pensar en la otra versión de la historia. La que no fue contada simplemente porque no se escribió. La que a Ino refiere. Así que, sabiendo que mis memorias son sólo, pues, mías, tengo la necesidad de pedirte y pedirme permiso para admitir que todavía queda "algo" que es parte de lo que soy y que ella y que nunca podré dejar ir. Sólo aprender a vivir con ello...

Porque tú e Ino siempre serán dos polos diferentes...

Ino…

El día que me enteré por Sakura que le habrías confesado que te sentías atraída hacia mí cuando teníamos dieciséis años no supe qué decir o hacer. Aunque según tú nunca sé cómo reaccionar entonces ese lado cobarde está bien para mí. Y si a las responsabilidades de la edad y de la guerra se sumaba la revolución interna de hormonas, da por hecho que en algún momento pensaría que te defendería por siempre. Pero con el paso de los años te dejé ir de esa manera, y tú no me reclamaste. ¿Sabes por qué lo hicimos?; por amor. Para dejar que ambos buscáramos eso que nos faltaba y que sabíamos que no lograríamos unidos, porque de haber sido así, habríamos hecho algo más. Fue por puro amor.

Si soy franco, y aunque alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentarte cara a cara de esta manera, no admitiría eso de que _"si pudiera regresar el tiempo, haría las cosas bien"_. En primer lugar, porque las cosas que no tienen arreglo, las filtro, y lo sabes (y a esta edad, la ansiedad no se maneja de un día a otro). Y en segunda porque para bien o para mal, y como haya sido, Temari es mi esposa. Con lo problemática y neurótica que sea pero ella es mi mujer a la que extrañamente he aprendido a... ¿Querer? Pero sobretodo, porque gracias a ella vivo y muero por Shikadai. Porque aún si hubiera tenido mil hijos con mil mujeres más incluyéndote, ninguno sería Shikadai. Y las cosas definitivamente serían diferentes. Honestamente eso no me interesa.  
>Otro punto a mi favor es que jamás te había visto tan feliz como el día que diste a luz a Inojin, igual de hermosa que tú, porque aún con tu ceño fruncido que solías traer todo el día la niña tuvo suerte y sacó todo lo bueno de ti. No pudiste elegir a alguien mejor que Sai para ser el padre de tu niña.<p>

Hace tiempo aprendí a dejar de preguntarme "¿Por qué?". Eso sólo nos convierte en víctimas. Y si las cosas son como deben ser, sólo recuerdo lo que tengo. Porque admitir que "así es" facilita mucho la existencia de las personas, incluyendo la mía.

Ya no tengo la necesidad de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si esa ínfima posibilidad de haber terminado juntos se hacía realidad. Pensar en eso es cansado y aburrido. Sin embargo, el _pensar_ y el _sentir_ son polos que se traicionan el uno al otro. Y aún cuando estoy durmiendo a lado de mi esposa, de vez en cuando no puedo evitar que el maldito episodio de mi subconsciente me ataque cuando estoy desprevenido y me induzca tentaciones que se quedan sólo en un impulso de hacer algo que no es correcto . Que guardo en silencio, por supuesto.

Promesas se hacen pero no se dicen. El crecer fue difícil para ti, para mí y para los demás. Y nunca me ha gustado ver que las cosas se rompan. Que sean mutiladas. Es una nociva necesidad mía de repararlas y si no soy capaz, se vendría mi ego encima. Es por eso que todos los días pensaba que _"Una promesa que no se habla es como si no se hubiese hecho."_ y así nadie saldría lastimado. Y lo siento. Te pido perdón. En el sentido en que quizá en el fondo sabía que te utilizaba para "sensar" qué tan seguro estaba de que lo que sintiese ahora era lo mismo a que cuando éramos adolescentes. No todas las veces que según tú me veías "coqueteando o provocando" a Temari eran parte de tu distorsionada imaginación.

Lo único que es verdad es que nunca dejaré de quererte. No en el sentido de un sinvergüenza que se vuelve a confesar. Tampoco por decir que fuiste mi "primer amor". Problemático. Fue para que encontráramos el mejor destino (como diría Neji). Te quiero así, a la niña molesta, a la compañera ruidosa, y mi cómplice en el quipo Asuma que por cobardía dejé que te fueras.

Y mira, que después de todo, el trío InoShikaCho sigue otra generación más. Aunque siento pena por mi vago hijo, que tendrá que aguantar a dos mujeres y sus chillidos del diario. Pero estoy seguro que no podría tener mejores compañeras. Gracias a esto, puedo entender aunque sea un poco lo duro que tuvo que ser para ti aguantarnos a Chōji y a mí (sí, Nara Shikamaru se siente arrepentido y pide algo muy similar a una disculpa). Parece que el Karma está de tu lado y se las cobrará con mi hijo.

Eso de "Amor" incluso me es incómodo pronunciarlo. Es como...bueno, es un hecho que puedo decir que no lo conozco o por lo menos que no puedo describirlo de manera perfecta o exacta, porque para mí no es un concepto que merezca ser definido. Me tiembla la boca, no sé, si tendría que hablar de ello. La única verdad es que haré lo que esté al alcance para cuidar nuestro presente, el de nuestras familias. Hacer que prevalezca...y para eso las cosas tienen que quedarse justo así.

A estas alturas lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es..."¿Plenitud?", mejor dicho, fue afirmación y no pregunta. El hecho que no me interesa es que mi lado insaciable a veces siente que las cosas deberían ser de otra manera. Y si incluso aún no he vivido demasiado como para poder hablar así de la vida, puedo decir que no me falta nada, o al menos nada que no me deje dormir por las noches.

De ahora en adelante, mejor dicho, desde el día que elegimos (y aceptamos) a otras personas, seríamos víctimas de pura intuición. Sería como empezar desde cero, sin experiencias previas y experimentando si tendríamos éxito o no. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que a ambos nos agradan los retos, y este no sería uno que no pudiésemos pasar por alto.

Porque podríamos llorar, reír y charlar de mil cosas más, pero aquellos secretos que vivimos negando nunca serán tema de conversación. Sólo el hecho que tu familia pero sobretodo tú serán uno de mis motivos por hoy ser un Shikamaru más fuerte o al menos "más decente" que el de ayer. No siendo la mujer de mi vida, la que pudo ser la madre de mi hijo, o mi primer y problemático amor platónico. Categorizar en el fondo me hace daño. Dejémoslo así.

Siempre habrá dos versiones en la historia de una persona. Una que se cuentan y otra que sólo se construye en la imaginación gracias al "hubiera". Que carece de lógica, y es por eso que nos llama la atención; porque no se aferra a nada establecido. Una versión que no existe pero que en fondo anhelábamos que pasara como uno quería, con las consecuencias que corresponden. Pero las cosas no siempre deben de salir como codiciamos.

Tanto para lo que queremos y lo que necesitamos...  
>Para lo que fue y lo que no...<br>Para lo que se dice y lo que se oculta...

Para todo eso que conforma nuestra realidad...

Siempre habrá dos versiones...

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh~ algo meloso pero ya me había desacostumbrado a esto. Sí, yo sé que es medio enredado. En realidad lo que hizo Shikamaru fue hablarse a sí mismo mientras se quedaba dormido. Y no me digan que muchos no hacen eso porque es MENTIRA. Sirvió de desahogo y muy bien. Y mientras pasó la tarde (?) en la escuela pensaba: "Ahora que soy una mujer madura y semiprofesional no me senté a llorar por estas cosas tan banales" pero me reí fuertemente y me mordí la lengua porque no es verdad. Me resta decir que no importan las evidencias, el fandom será algo que ni yo ni nadie podrá detener Xb Me retiro con mi dignidad intacta. Ohhh y si alguien aún recuerda quién es Shiho, la puse porque me dio curiosidad saber qué había pasado con ella y fue la primera que se me ocurrió.<strong>

**X~ tengan bonitos sueños con Oppas bien principescos.**


End file.
